The invention concerns a wheel bearing with a built-in homokinetic coupling, including a generally annular inner part, an outer race and two rows of rolling elements located between the outside running surfaces formed on the outer race and the inside running surfaces applied to the inner part, whereby the outer race is equipped with a radially extending flange for the attachment of the bearing, and the annular inner part is equipped with a radially extending flange to which the hub of a wheel can be attached, and whereby this inner part forms at the same time one unit with the outer ring of the homokinetic coupling. A similar wheel bearing is known from the British Patent No. 1,416,989.
In a bearing of this type the homokinetic coupling forms in essence one unit with the wheel bearing, so that it is no longer necessary to attach the homokinetic coupling to the bearing, which is particularly difficult on account of the high level of precision required. However, all other wheel accessories, such as brake elements, still need to be attached separately.